Seven Abominations
by moved1account
Summary: Skipper and Marlene learn something that changes their lives and turns their world upside down. This story is up for adoption for any good writer, message me!
1. Chapter 1

Seven Abominations

Summary: Skipper and Marlene learn something shocking, and their wold is turned upside down.

The Mystery

The sky was blue, and reds, browns and yellows began to commandeer the green of the leaves, yet summer was fighting back with it's greatest weapon; heat.  
Too much heat, in fact, than even the Madagascar and Africa faring penguins could take. Standing on their "iceberg" they waved to the few visitors, exhausted. Even taking a dip in the pool wasn't helping, the cooling units had broken in the heat, and all the "cool" had come out of the pool.  
" Cute...and cuddly boys..."Skipper waved to the sweaty visitors without much enthusiasm. Rico had given up and was lying on his belly, panting like a dog. Private and Kowalski were frying fish in the fishbowl, the only positive note to the extreme heat wave.  
" Skipper, this kind of extreme heat, it's dangerous." Kowalski said.  
"Not to mention the concrete is burning the bottom of my feet!" Private complained. showing the red steaming burns on his feet.  
" Just a few more minutes, Kowalski...It's almost closing time..." And with that, Skipper collapsed.  
Luckily, Alice was nearby. " Oh great, I thought I told them to get those cooling units fixed...it better not be dead!"  
The penguins found themselves in cages, and to the vet they went, and into a safe, air-conditioned room.

" Now, now, little fellas, your safe here. " The Doctor said.

" Uh, should I stay and make sure their condition remains stable Doctor?" said the pre-med student. He was a short, skinny boy with large glasses and dirty-blonde hair, and a face dotted with leftover pimples from not-so-long ago puberty.  
" I suppose that will be all right. Be sure to tell me if anything happens." The doctor answered as he walked away.  
" T-totally." the student said.  
" Kowalski, what just happened?" Skipper asked as he came to.  
" You had a heat stroke. It appears someone forgot to fix our air conditioning units in time for us to adapt to the quickly warming environment...Skipper?"  
The student had taken Skipper out of his cage, and pulled out a rather large needle.  
" Gonna hafta make this one quick..."  
" Whoa! Who what the...AAAaOOOAAAA!" Skipper yelled as the needle sunk into his nether-regions, and stayed in a little longer than expected. The student threw him back onto the cage.  
The doctor ran into the room. "What's going on in here-ugh!" he yelled before being pushed over by the "student". The young man ran out the door, putting the needle back into his pocket.  
" That crazy doc oughta pay me a little more for this..."

A day later

Skipper stood on the concrete "iceberg" a pack of actual ice strapped to his bottom.  
"If I ever see that punk again, I'll be the one with the element of surprise." He mumbled.  
His team had gone out get sno-cones, which Skipper didn't really feel up to do dong much, but now wished he had gone, he was bored now. He looked over to Marlene's habitat, and saw she too had strapped an ice pack near her tail-region, and sat at the edge of the water, a scowl on her face. Sensing conspiracy, he hopped over, wincing as he went, to her habitat.  
" Marlene, you wouldn't happen to need that ice-pack because ..."  
" Some stupid kid stuck a needle into me, and it HURT. Even worse than those regular shots do...oh my goodness...you to? Did it happen to anyone else?"  
" Negative...it seems that punk targeted just us for some reason. But I have a feeling that he might be taking orders..."

Meanwhile….

" Yo, Doc. I got the penguin male and female Otter DNA you wanted..."  
The teen said as he walked through the awfully cliché dimly lit laboratory, going by the cages of creatures you'd only see in your nightmares.  
A tall wiry man, shrouded in shadows, grabbed the flasks with boney hands.  
" From the designated genetically matched ones?"  
" Central park otter, central park penguin.."  
" The leader of the rookery?"  
" I made sure, the one with the flat head. Now when do I get paid-"  
The strange scientist threw a bag of money at the boys feet. He grabbed the sack and ran out, happy to have gotten his rewards.  
The shadowed man smiled at the DNA-filled flasks." Time to make a little money..."


	2. Chapter 2

Seven Abominations

_Here's the rundown:_

_One-Oldest, black feathers and white belly, beak, otter ears, bird feet, paws, otter tail, Male, blue-eyes. Injured badly._

_Two-Female, black fur with white foot, beak, otter ears, otter tail, flippers, bird feet, Female, blue eyes. Closest to One._

_Three- Brown fur, gray featehrd belly and face, brown eyes, no tail, paws, penguin _

_Two Fours. Four #1- Completely covered in white fur, brown eyes, otter face adn tail, flippers, otter ears, bird feet. Female._

_Four #2-Missing. Male._

_Five-black, with unique white markings close to otter, brown eyes,paws, penguin feet. Disagrees with 5. female_

_Six-Brown fur, gray-feathered belly and otter face, flippers, no tail, earholes,blue eyes. Argues with 5. Male._

_Seven-Egg_

_This should help clear up stuff._

Chapter One

...(first person POV)

"Outside, Inside, Upside-down, never knowing which way, but going forward anyway, we'll get there." chanted a deep female voice.

It was dark everywhere, I knew it was a dream. Same one every night. It was irritating, to say the least.

" What is "there?" What am I searching for, why am I here?" The words come out of my beak, but my mind didn't even say for them to come out. no logic in dreamland, and not much in the real world either.

" You'll find out, But you must find you first." It replies.

'"A little mushy for my taste, and what are you some sort of fortune telling gypsy trying to con me?" I reply of my own volition, using my favorite weapon: sarcasm.

Silence. The voice grows louder and louder, but no words, Only grunts, noises, and gibberish.

Nothing makes sense...the waters break, out of nowhere, the water comes, it will swallow me whole...my body feels like lead.

Sometimes I fear I will never wake up, as the cool water rushes over my head...

"** Experiment 2-3-400-87**!"

...

(3rd person)

...

Slowly the golden-brown eyes opened, adjusting to the harsh white light of the laboratory. The penguin-otter stood up on stubby paws, and smoothed the fur on her long otter-like tail with her flippers. She was totally black all over, save one place, the right foot, It looked as if someone had deliberately painted her foot white. Jer eyes and head looks almost too large for it's body, suggesting it was juvenile.

"Good, you recognize your name. And to think your only two months work...on my part. "

The tall, wiry man smiled down at her. It would have been a pleasant smile, if it weren't for that greedy gleam in his eyes. He was old, and wore a tattered lab coat. His nose reminded it of the pictures of those birds called "hawks' that Intern had showed it and brother, and with the dark, beady eyes of the large "shark" fish. Speaking of brother...she looked around the cage, and looked back up at the hawk-nosed doctor, confused.

" Experiment 1-0000 was faulty.' he mumbled to himself, while taking notes on his clipboard. " not good for sale and experiments, so his skin was good. The lady will think it is mink. The female experiment 2-3-400-87 is progressing greatly, she should be ready for major experiments later, information could be worth millions.' He grinned even more at the last part, adding a few dollar signs next to 'millions' on his notes.

" What does he mean by mink?"She asked aloud, knowing the strange dictator over her life could not understand her. Intern almost did though, he liked her and the others. She would have to ask Intern. He showed her how the funny scribbels on a page mean sounds and words, and she could spell a few things already, and read a little too.

" Time to see your brothers and sisters." He said cheerfully. He picked up her cage from the cold counter with a bump, and carried her through many doors, and through familiar dark hallways, into another lab. Intern was there, a short, pudgy redhead, eternally glued to his note pad and gloves. He was not good-looking, but she thought him better because of his kindness, something the strange doctor faked, but did not have.

Doctor handed her to Intern. Intern took her out, the same way he did every day, and gently set her in a much larger cage on the floor. Inside she met her brothers and sisters, as always. Three was scribbling with a rarely acquired pen, on scrap paper, his two words he had learned from Intern. He was the smartest of them all, and could learn very fast. He was brown, but had a Grey-feathered belly and an orange beak, but was blessed with paws; those were much easier to pick things up with. She walked over to him, watching him silently.

" It says... Pen-goo-in?" She struggled to read the new word. "

' Almost. It is Penguin. Two beats.' he clapped his paws as he said it. "Pen-guin. " he pointed to the word under it. "That one says " otter"."

To everyone's surprise, Four#1 spoke up. ' I-I know about-t the otters, but wh-wh-at is a "penguin"?" she said with a stutter. She was a very nervous sort of girl, and unlike all the others, was covered head-to-toe in white feathers. Her gentle blue eyes filed with curiosity, but also a little fear, perhaps fearing they were similar to the alligator-chimps, the meanest ones in the Laboratory. She had a long tail, and white paws, and a face with no beak.

" Penguins, are like us a little." Three explained, gesturing with his paws." The are black and white with feathers, flippers, and beaks. they are part of a big family of animals known as 'birds'. intern told me they cannot ...'fly." he scribbled 'fly' on his paper. ' I asked him what "fly' was. A lot of birds do it. They flap their arms...an go off of the ground, and into the air...

They sat in silence for a moment.

" Is that what Four #2 did? He never came back. He went to the Outside, because he said knew a lot more than us...did he learn to fly?" Five asked thoughtfully.

There was silence. Two wondered if one had flown away as well. One was oldest, and none of the other brothers and sisters knew he existed, he said for her not to mention him, because if they met him and got to close, they would be sad later. Did he know he was going to fly away? Was that why his skin was good, do you need a certain kind of skin to fly?

Six spoke up, his loud, commanding voice was hard to miss. " Okay I say we all fly away to find Four #2! Maybe he told us not to come, maybe you can only fly away by yourself! I say phooey on that! We will fly like the pictures in the books, like the other birds! So get into groups and start practicing to fly!" he jumped on top of the food bowl and flapped his arms. He was brown, and had flippers and no beak, paws for feet,and big blue eyes. He was the only brown one to have blue-eyes. He jumped off the food bowl,lost his balance ,and landed in the mush that was their food.

Two,Thee, and Five, laughed at their brother's antics and failure. Five helped him out of the mush. He licked himself clean, not wanting to waste their food-portions, and seemed very uncharacteristically quiet, his ego quite hurt. After the laughter, five reassured her brother.  
" I want to Fly to, but I don't think we can do it that way, silly...'

" At least I was doing something..." he mumbled.

Intern and doctor had left the room, and Two noticed a door opening at a strange time and familiar shape.

' One? what are you doing out of your..." She stopped, horrified, One was ...leaking. Leaking blood, a lot of it. He shot the door, jumped up,. and locked it. He was black and white, taller than all of them, with a beak and a long black tail and was holding something. It was off-white, and oval-shaped. He threw upon the cage with an odd burst of strength.

" Two, we are in danger. Especially this little guy!" he handed her the egg. " Be careful, there is a baby one of us inside of it. Keep it warm' He coughed up red blood. "Fly away. the window. Go out the Window, and find..."

He stopped, his eyes widened, and he fell over.

"Find the parents of us..."

Then he stopped moving.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Seven Abominations

_Here's the rundown:_

_One-Oldest, black feathers and white belly, beak, otter ears, bird feet, paws, otter tail, Male, blue-eyes. _

_Two-Female, black fur with white foot, beak, otter ears, otter tail, flippers, bird feet, Female, blue eyes. Closest to One._

_Three- Brown fur, gray feathery belly and face, brown eyes, no tail, paws, penguin beak. otter ears.  
_

_Two Fours. Four #1- Completely covered in white fur, brown eyes, otter face and tail, flippers, otter ears, bird feet. Female._

_Four #2-Missing. Male._

_Five-black, with unique white markings close to otter, brown eyes,paws, penguin feet. Disagrees with 5. female_

_Six-Brown fur, gray-feathered belly and otter face, flippers, no tail, ear holes,blue eyes. Argues with 5. Male._

_Seven- Egg_

Chapter Three- The Raven

It all happened so fast. The door broke down and strange men and women in bight clothes lead on by Intern; rushed in. In the crowd the doctor was screaming for them to leave, and speaking unmentionable curses on traitorous Intern. One was picked up and taken away.  
Many hands lifted the cage. Three told everyone to grab onto the cage bars, Two braced herself against the back as the cage rattled and shook, back and forth. She held onto the egg tightly. She wanted to scream, to run, to curse, but she focused her energy on what One had-no-has-found to be so dear. the little baby inside had to be taken care of.

A jolt threw her across the cage, and she stuck her head against the bars of it.

Darkness took over her vision as three saved the egg from her drooping flippers.

...

Waking up the black creature found herself out of the cage, in the middle of a large bush with sharp leaves.

" Th-three?" She called out. " Six, five? Are you there?'

No answer. There was only silence. She jumped out of bush. The moon was out, bright and full, and the city was far away across a vast expanse of Water. A whole New World had opened up to her, and part of her was excited. She jumped up onto s lamppost and saw many structures, such as roller coasters and restaurants, all silent and still, not to far away.

" One was hurt badly by that psycho-doctor guy. I always hated that maniac. Stupid obstacle courses always had electricity in them..." the thought to herself. ' But one said to find our parents. I just have to find some creatures that look like the others and me. I wonder who those people were who took us away, they looked like...what was that called? Oh yes, Hippies. Those freaks who never bathe. Maybe they dropped me, and took the others to our parents. One must be with them. I hope they can take care of him."

She ran across the concrete, glad for her new freedom. She came upon a sign.

" C-O-N-E-Y I-S-L-A-N-D."

" Maybe Connie is a human who owns this place. I only trusted Intern, but, he didn't keep us together, so I don't think I should trust any of these whacked out weirdo humans. They have thumbs like the alligator chimps did."

She continued jumping on and off buildings roller coasters and empty Hot-dog stands. She came to a large arena and in it was a pool. She looked at the water uneasily, never having swum before, though knowing her kind were water-dwellers.

' Mom, Dad, You guys live here?" she called out, and no answer again. The emptiness was starting to eat away at her-what was that?

She saw a flash of red near the chairs, and two stalks of eye staring at her. She backed up, seeming to her better to not trust anything except her gut. But, then again, this thing didn't have thumbs, it might be able to help her!

" Hey, you! I am need of some assistance...oh boy...'

It seemed as if hundreds of the red creatures, which she now recognized to be lobsters, had surrounded her. They were snapping their terrible claws and coming closer, saying something about "stinking penguins".

One came at her, and on instinct she grabbed it by the claw and whaled it into three other lobsters. A few more came, then more... until she found herself tied up in sticky seaweed and was being carried to who-knows-where, now covered in bruises.

" Well, isn't this just peachy...'

Red One peered behind him, making sure the prisoner was still there. It was the strangest penguin he had ever seen. He figured the Doc might reward him for not letting the lobsters do away with her immediately, she might have some goo info on the flightless foes of the Bossman.

" Where are we?" two demanded, glaring at the two lobsters beside her as she voiced her disapproval.

Red one laughed " As if I'll tell you where the Docs new hideout is, but nice try, little runt.'

Two tilted her head, inadvertently showing her naivete. " Who's the 'Doc?" Is he in charge?" She looked up at the dim lights in the steel hall; her tail was cold from the metal floors, which gave each footstep of the lobsters an eerie sound.

Red one shook his 'head" " As if you don't know who he is. You're a penguin...thing. "

Two chuckled and retorted. " Saying 'as if " so much makes you sound dumb as a sack of hammers."

Before Red one could respond, the door to the main Watch room opened. Two was instantly grateful intern and three had made her look at all those pictures and books, for she recognized two things immediately.

One, the Bossman was a dolphin. Two, he was riding a seaway like a mall cop.

" Doc, we found this penguin-thing hiding around the Coney island Base.'

Blowhole turned around, and his mocking smile turned to a deep-set frown.

'" Release her at once, crustacean!"

' But...Doc...'

' Don't make me call red lobster on you."

Red One quickly snapped the seaweed off of two. She smiled at them smugly.

" Thank you very much...um..."

' I am..." the Dolphin pushed a button on his segway, and a deep bass voice resounded ' Dr. Blowhole."

Two jumped back with her flippers up in a fighting position, looking around for the strange voice. Blowhole scooted around her like a vulture. He had been spying many of the dullard human's laboratories, and he had witnessed what went on in those labs. The girl was young, easily molded.

And Blowhole was happy to use Skippers own offspring against him.

Two looked at Blowholes flippers. Flippers? Like her! No thumbs meant trustworthy.

" Can you help me find my family? My brothers and sisters might already be waiting for me!"

Dr. Blowhole had his back to her; he was fiddling with one of the many computer screens. " I would help you gladly, but I can't do something for nothing, you know. "

" Okay...so, what do you want me to do? I can't wait around forever." two was beginning to feel uneasy about the situation, but she did need help, and this guy seemed pretty smart.

Blowhole turned around dramatically" Join with me to get re...I mean, justice. Yes, Of course, justice on those filthy humans!"

Two shook her head. ' Well, I don't think so, I really don't have anything against them..." She backed up a little, feeling more and more uncomfortable around the cyborg dolphin.

' What about your brother? He's dead, by the way. That Dr. Stetlurve nearly killed him, and the poor boy was taken out with such force by those activists that he sadly...passed on."

Two glared," That's not true! How would you know about that anyway?'

' I look in on those dullard humans' attempts at science at times. I know what it's like to be mistreated every single day...don't you?"

Two frowned; the memories she liked to forget came back. The electrified obstacle courses, the endless mazes, shots after shots after shots, strange food that made her sick, and almost begin drowned...the daily occurrences of her life.

' But those activists tried to save us..."

" All humans have a way of making themselves feel good. They do it by "helping". But did you notice how they came in too late, and how your precious "Intern " never even lifted a pinky to help you earlier!" His voice was growing louder and angrier.

" Okay, Okay, I don't like humans. They're weird. I still don't believe One is dead though. And I'm just a kid...and I wanna find my parents."

" I have Twelve agents, the best spies, assassins, and mercenaries the world has ever known..."

Two rolled her eyes and interrupted. " Oh boy..."

" Hey, I'm just getting to the main part!"

" Lemme guess, you want me to become one of your "secret agent" guys, get something for you that is essential to finishing your big plan to get revenge on the humans, and then you'll help me find my parents after that."

Blowhole looked a little shocked. ' Am I that easy to read?"

" Nope, just cliche. I've watched T.V before and you act kinda like a Saturday morning cartoon "bad guy " But I'll do it. The very much **not** dead One and my siblings need me. Plus, being a secret agent sounds fun."

" Well then…just stamp your flipper-print on there."

A lobster handed her a long piece of paper full of writing and an inkwell. She dunked her flipper into it, the red ink staining her fur. She stamped her flipper on to the paper.

" And by the way, Two will not do as a name. You will be known as Agent 13, code-name Raven.'

" Raven, huh? I like the sound of that. Dark and mysterious. "

Names are being given to all of the pengotter siblings. R and R please! And be sure to check out the next chapter when it comes to learn what has become of the others (and their new names!) plus- Two characters from the show will be in the next chapter. I dare you Guess who.


	4. Chapter 4 Part One

Seven Abominations

Here's the rundown:

One-Oldest, black feathers and white belly, beak, otter ears, bird feet, paws, otter tail, Male, blue-eyes.

Two-Female, black fur with white foot, beak, otter ears, otter tail, flippers, bird feet, Female, blue eyes. Closest to One.

Three- Brown fur, gray feathery belly and face, brown eyes, no tail, paws, penguin beak. otter ears.

Two Fours. Four #1- Completely covered in white fur, brown eyes, otter face and tail, flippers, otter ears, bird feet. Female.

Four #2-Missing. Male.

Five-black, with unique white markings close to otter, brown eyes, paws, penguin feet. Disagrees with 5. female

Six-Brown fur, gray-feathered belly and otter face, flippers, no tail, ear holes, blue eyes. Argues with 5. Male.

Seven- Egg

Chapter Four: Discoveries: Part One

Three held his head in his paws, trying to analyze the situation One was gone, a brother he didn't know, and one he would never know now. Two was missing; he missed her cool head and refreshing sarcasm already. The precious egg was in his lap. Five and Six were arguing on the other side of the cage.

They were in a large, colorful van. The cage door was broken off, and the unconsciousness two had probably fallen out on the way to the rainbow van. At least he could count on her taking care of herself for a while.

" You should at least be glad we got out, you're so pig-headed and paranoid!" Five shouted at her brother. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she stood on her tiptoes over her brother, her beak nearly poking him in the face. She, however, did not intimidate Six.

" I'm telling you that these guys are in league with that psycho doctor guy! We should escape while we can, or maybe even take 'em out and interrogate them, , like Double O seventeen and the C-team on those T.V shows Intern showed to us." he ran out of the cage. " They might even be spying on us right now!" He jumped on to the handle of the back doors of the van and pressed his otter face against the window, his eyes shifting back and forth.

' They left Two hours ago." She yelled up at him with a defeated sigh.

" That's just what they want you to think!" He said as he jumped on the handle, trying to get it to turn.

Three sighed. "We do need to find our parents, that's most likely where two is going as well. We just need to find two older creatures like us. So in a way, I agree with Five. However, I doubt there is a need to be suspicious of the activist, they seem to be...not that intelligent. I think we should wait though...we don't know enough about..."

Six continued jumping on the handle, till at last it shoved down and the doors to freedom flew open. he fell on to the hard concrete, but sprang upright as if he was made of rubber, though the way he held his flipper showed he had fell a long ways enough to get hurt.

Four, who had quietly watching the scene, gasped in horror as three and five left the cage as well. She had never been outside before! Five came back and grabbed her by the arm.

" Hey, I'm a little scared too. Maybe we will both be less scared if we hold on to each other, 'kay?"

'" N-No I'm t-t-t-too scared! You two go on ahead." Four responded meekly, trying to pull from her sisters grip.

" Negative, four, we have to stick together. Plus for beings our size, we will have to hold on to each other to get out of the van uninjured. " Three said from the edge of the van.

Four walked forward slowly, five dragging her along. It became lighter and lighter outside, the wisps and darkness of night was being swept away by the sun, and the sound of birds floated into the van.

Four looked out timidly, and her jaw dropped at the sight.

" This-this-this is the Outs-s-side?" She whispered. It was so green, and there were trees and bugs and birds and squirrels…and not a fence or to be seen!

By holding on to each other, they were able to slide out of the van without injury; Three carefully held onto the egg with another flipper. Six grinned cockily, but his swollen furry flipper gave away his pain.

" See, p-piece of cake!" He grimaced. Five slapped I'm hard across the back of his glared at her, but was interrupted form protest.

" Lemme see your arm...ooh that's nasty. Wings don't bend that way. Three, how do you treat a broken arm?"

" Actually, it's a broken flipper. The books said you have to tie it up real tight with some bandages and a splint. " He looked around and picked up one twig and a leaf. " this should do the trick!"

Five watched three go to work on her impulsive brother; she turned say something to Four, and saw she was missing.

" Four...where?"

Four ran through the grass with renewed energy and resolve, a self-confidence she had never had before.

' Nothing can hold me back! I'm totally free...it's like being...being...' Her eye twitched and she snorted

" Wild!"

...

Meanwhile, a tall dark man in a green uniform roamed the park grounds, a stick in his hand wit ha pointy end. He pointed it at an offending piece of garbage. A dark skinned teenager girl was with him, playing a video game and wearing a black hoodie and sunglasses.

" By the authority of the Sanitation department of New York, subdivision Central Park, sector two, i skewer thee!" He said as he skewered it and placed it in his sack.

" Dad, you are so embarrassing. " muttered the girl with a sigh.

" Breanna X, if you took your grades as serious as i take my job, they'd be praising you as a genius prodigy."

" Maybe if you were normal, you wouldn't have lost two jobs. Gee whiz. " She muttered and sat down on a nearby bench. Her game made a whining sound and then shut off. " Great. Outta batteries. "

" Well it is Bring you-kid-to work day; go try to do something positive for the park...Hiya! Thought you could escape me, foul piece of garbage! Groundskeeper X is on the case!" He interrupted himself as he skewered a few more pieces of litter.

Breanna sighed. At least her dad could be normal for a whole sentence. But he did have a point. She could go document something of the school paper or help a baby bird back into it's nest, or something. She sighed loudly and began to wander around the grounds.

Suddenly, she heard a rustling in the trees above her. She looked up and saw a pair of shiny feral eyes and sharp teeth looking back down at her.

" AAAAAAAAAAAA! Rabid squirrel!" She screeched, and ran full pace back to her dad.

...

Six followed the screams, hoping four hadn't gotten into trouble; when out of the bushes jumped a hideous white-furred monster…with flippers?

" FOUR?"


End file.
